Il oubliait tout
by ephemeride
Summary: "Il aurait tout donné pour que les autres l'ignorent complètement. Et que ses étrangers de parents ne lui soient pas si inconnus."


Une petite note sur Neville Longdubat et ses pensées profondes. En faite c'est plutôt mon point de vue qui s'exprime à travers ce pauvre Neville. Mais vu que je ne voyais pas trop comment squatter la tête du petit griffondor on se contentera de ça ^^'

Bonne lecture!  
Je rappelle que les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Il oubliait tout.

Une vraie tête de linotte disent les uns.  
Un vrai con pour les plus acerbes.  
Certainement Neville était un peu con sur les bords. Trop gentil, trop naïf. Trop faible.  
Il l'admettait.  
Depuis longtemps il s'était résigné. Il n'avait ni l'assurance d'Harry, ni la ténacité de Ron et certainement pas l'intelligence d'Hermione.

Alors qu'avait-il notre niais de Longdubas?  
Était-il courageux?  
Non. Sans plus. Pourtant, les autres lui attribuaient une part de cette qualité.

Surtout ceux qui savent. C'est fou comme votre quote de popularité augmente avec des parents devenus à moitié légumes.  
C'est fou comme les autres vous apprécient. C'est fou comme on s'intéresse à vous.  
C'est fou. Il aurait tout donné pour que les autres l'ignorent complètement. Et que ses étrangers de parents ne lui soient pas si inconnus.

Alors parfois, il oubliait tout.

Le phénomène pouvait subvenir n'importe où. N'importe quand. Il suffisait d'un sourire par exemple. Son attention s'y accrochait comme à un radeau. Et alors ses pensées déviaient inévitablement vers elle. Sa mère.

Vers son propre sourire. Celui qu'il détaillait longuement sur les photos. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui adresser.  
Et il lui en voulait tellement. Affreusement. Jusqu'à la détester parfois. Autant qu'il aurait pu l'aimer. Parce que sur ces photos, elle était belle, rayonnante et vivante.  
Parce que sur ces images de papier glacé, elle avait encore un cerveau.

Et parfois, Neville ne comprenait pas.  
« La noble cause » et « la fierté ». Oui, sa famille était tellement fière! Mais fière de quoi?  
De deux soldats broyés, deux sorciers sacrifiés. Des deux êtres humains exceptionnels qu'ils avaient été.  
Mais qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais.

Alors oui, Neville ne comprenait pas en quoi un père presque mort pouvait être plus admirable que celui qui attendait les enfants Weasley à la gare chaque fin d'année.

Ou plus grand homme que celui avec lequel Seamus Finnigan passait chaque réveillon.

Il aurait aimé être fier de son père, sans que les autres soient obligés de l'être pour lui.

Mais Neville devait se contenter de leur histoire que sa grand-mère un peu folle remaniait à sa guise. Une histoire de loyauté, de courage et de faits d'armes. Une histoire de héros. De héros inconnus.

Il avait aimé les imaginer dans les moindres détails de la vie qu'ils auraient eue à trois. Mais chaque illusion était balayée lors des visites à Sainte Mangouste. Parce que là-bas, sa mère braillait comme un nourrisson et son père ne pouvait pas se retenir de baver. Parce que, en vrai, ses parents n'étaient plus des héros depuis longtemps.

Et Neville ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient conçu pour partir si vite? Et s'ils l'avaient aimé, même un peu, qu'est-ce qu'y les avaient poussé à l'abandonner aux bras de sa grand-mère ce soir du 31 octobre 1981.

Alors parfois Neville oubliait.  
Il suffisait d'un sourire, un rire, une accolade. Et les images apparaissaient. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et il ne voulait rien y faire. Il partait, juste quelques secondes, il rêvait de ce qui aurait pu être.  
Et au réveil, lorsque la réalité l'écrasait de sa masse grasse et étouffante, il ne savait plus. Où il était, pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il devait faire.  
En général, les autres se marraient. Plus ou moins gentiment. Mais il s'en foutait.  
Lui il attendait. Le prochain sourire.

Pour revoir encore un peu, ses parents, ces héros.

Je m'aperçoit que ce texte est vraiment court en faite. J'aurai peut être pu faire un petit peu plus d'effort ^^'  
Bref! Que vous aimiez ou pas les commentaires sont les bienvenus!


End file.
